Recent developments in the electrochemical art have required electrochemical cells with a very high rate of discharge. Because of its high potential, lithium-thionyl chloride batteries would be particularly suitable for many applications if the rate of discharge could be improved. Current density, which is proportional to the rate at which a cell may be discharged, must be increased if a practical cell of 150 milliamps per square centimeter discharge rate can be achieved.